


Excerpts From An Awesome Diary

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/M, dear awesome diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four entries from Gemma's diary, discussing such important things as Flynn, rainbows, explosions, and pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts From An Awesome Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



Dear Awesome Diary,

Today was a GREAT day. There was a beautiful rainbow over Corinth City, and it looked AMAZING when we blew up an attack bot right under it. Gem and I had a lot of fun creating the BOOM, and it was one of the best ever.

I totally kicked Flynn’s butt at pool. Dillon said something about how Flynn let me win, and then Summer hit him, which was totally cool. She’s really sparkly when she’s angry. She should be sparkly all the time.

Then I went and got dinner with Flynn. We walked over to Jungle Karma Pizza for our dinner, and Gem followed us. The rainbow from earlier was GONE, which was totally sad, but Flynn gave me a rainbow stuffed tiger which was TOTALLY COOL. 

Gem was very upset with me, which seemed weird. I don’t think he likes Flynn very much. He kept showing up while we were eating dinner, but I KNOW he had dinner with the other rangers earlier, because he kept looking at Flynn and me while he was eating. 

The pizza at JKP was a little weird, but I guess that’s part of the charm or something? I was eating my second slice when Gem came in and sat down with us. It’s cool that my brother likes me, and we always do everything together, but this time I was annoyed with him for some reason. I’m allowed to spend time with other people. 

Maybe he just doesn’t like Flynn. I wonder if he just needs to get to know him better?

 

Dear Awesome Diary,

Today was NOT great. I didn’t even get to blow anything up! Well, I did get to work on some new explosions, but we didn’t even get to test them!!!! I hope that another attack bot attacks so we can go and blow them up. I mean, it would probably suck for anyone IN Corinth, but Scott says that we’re not ready yet to take the fight to them. I hope that he changes his mind soon, because what’s the point of HAVING explosives if we don’t get to do anything with them???

Not getting to blow things up wasn’t the only bad thing about today. I mean, no explosions makes me feel really unhappy. But I tried to make Gem and Flynn get along and it didn’t work out.

Okay, so Flynn isn’t really as smart as Gem and I are, but except for Dr K, nobody is! But that doesn’t mean that he’s dumb. He and I built our awesome Road Attack Zord (which we want to upgrade so that it’ll be even MORE AWESOME) together. And now Flynn is upset because he doesn’t like it when people aren’t treating him right and Gem is upset that I told him to stop being mean to Flynn and I should TRY and talk to them, but I don’t know what to say.

I don’t understand these problems where blowing things up isn’t the answer.

Today was decidedly NOT SPARKLY. Maybe I’ll go make some more explosives.

 

Dear Awesome Diary,

Today started with a BIG BOOM. We got woken up really early in the morning because Tenaya 7 and an attack bot were in the city! They were trying to place a bomb of their OWN. Don’t they know that setting off bombs is our job?

Anyway, Gem and I had to go and figure out where the bomb was, but he was still really mad at me. I’m going to draw him a picture with rainbows and unicorns and hearts and fireworks, and then maybe he won’t be as cranky.

We did manage to get the bomb out of the dome and we got to throw it directly at Venjix’s forces! It made a super great explosion. Not as great as some of the other explosions, but it DID make the ground shake and it looked really sparkly. And it made a whole bunch of Grinders and Venjix bots explode!!! It was really pretty, and then Ziggy ended up tripping over a Grinder arm, but Dillon picked him up, so I GUESS that was okay.

After we went back to the garage and Doctor K was done making fun of Ziggy, Flynn asked me if I wanted to go and work on the improvements for the Road Attack Zord! Gem tried to come with us, but then Doctor K said she needed to talk to him about something, so I got to go off with Flynn.

It was a lot of fun. We’ve added all sorts of REALLY COOL lasers and things, and boosted the power level a WHOLE LOT. When we finished the upgrades for now, I showed him how to make the explosives we use.

And then. Then he kissed me. Nobody has ever kissed me before! It was really nice, like rainbows and unicorns and the feeling you get when a really big BOOM happens.

I should really thank Doctor K for keeping Gem away. I wonder what she did to keep him from interrupting. Maybe he’ll be happy that we’ve made more explosives so we can have boom time later!

 

Dear Awesome Diary,

Flynn kissed me again when we went to breakfast! And Gem was all sad facey in his general direction, but I think whatever Doctor K said helped, because he only glared a little bit. And I promised to spend some time with my brother, because I do LOVE him, and also Summer said that maybe if he sees that I’m not abandoning him for Flynn he’ll be less cranky. He’s silly, I’d never actually forget about him! He’s my other half and I’m always going to need him.

But I think I might need Flynn also.

We actually got through breakfast and Gem was really nice, although I still think he needs something to make him happier. 

I know! We haven’t told Scott about one of the factories yet. We can go and blow it up, just the two of us!

And then when we get back, it’ll be Flynn kissing time.

Later diary, it’s BOOM TIME.


End file.
